


Daisy

by McKayRulez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Merrill being Merrill, Protective Varric Tethras, Short & Sweet, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric Tethras' Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: How Varric gave Merrill the nickname Daisy.





	Daisy

It was late, and Merrill wasn’t home. Varric knew that either meant she had gotten lost or saw something pretty and got distracted. He sighed, worried for the poor girl. She kept getting into trouble by accident, stumbling from one strange upworlder human taboo to the next. 

It took him awhile to find her. Merrill was sitting in one of the private gardens, under the moonlight, with a handful of flowers. The gardeners looked cross and were probably going to call the guards, until Varric got to them first, with some coin to settle their annoyance. 

Merrill was going to leave him broke at this rate, but the poor thing was worth it. 

“There you are.” He walked up to her and she jumped startled. 

“Oooh! Varric! I see you found this wonderful garden too!” She looked around. “It’s so nice here. I wonder why more people don’t visit.” 

“That’s because it’s private.” 

“Oh.. Why?” 

“Because rich humans think they own everything..” Varric shook his head wanting to change the subject. “So what did you find?” He sat down beside her, and smiled at her bundle. 

“Some pretty flowers! Aren’t they beautiful?” 

“They sure are.” 

“I think they’ll spruce up the Alienage quite nicely, don’t you think?” 

“I can think of a more beautiful place for this one.. May I?” He pointed to a daisy. 

“Ooh. Of course. I have plenty.” 

He picked up the daisy and then with his free and went to her hair. 

“What are you-?” She stopped as began to braid a short lace of hair with the daisy stem, fitting nicely in her hair. 

“What do you think?” 

“Oh!” She felt the flower braid. “It’s quite lovely! Thank you!” 

Varric smiled. “Anytime, Daisy.”


End file.
